Cyber-Mask
The Cyber-Mask is an invention capable of holographically transforming someone to look like another, as well as change their voice through built in voice modulation, a form of vocal manipulation, making the user look and sound exactly like the person they pretend to be. Voice modulation is optional and can be deactivated by pressing one of masks tabs, as Douglas was able to retain his own vocal patterns when posing as a street vendor. It comes in the form of two circuited stickers placed under the ears of the user which have buttons to control the disguises and voice. One of them is pressed to activate the disguise and make the person look convincingly like a specific person. A disguise is made by a wireless transfer of information on a persons appearance and placed in the mask's database. All it takes is an image of the person and physical details on them to more perfectly mimic them. The holographic disguise completely transforms the features of the subject without any signs of the the users true visage, no matter how much the size, shape, structure, and overall appearance of the user's head and face differ from their disguise. The lifelike disguise, though being holographic, shows no sign of being so, though does seem to glitch at times, as the holographic disguise can momentarily deactivate and reveal the true face behind the disguise. Their is also such thing as a full body Cyber Cloak to holographically transform and disguise the rest of the user's body and not the voice, head, and face. It is also able to perfectly mimic the height and weight of the subject. Capabilities The Photostatic Veil is a thin, mesh veil of programmable, nano-sized holographic cells, creating a photostatic surface that can mimic the appearance of anybody's face. It also includes a voice modifier that can precisely mimic a wide range of voices. In order to imitate the face and voice of a person, a DNA and voice sample from that person are required. These are scanned by a special case which calibrates the mask to make a highly accurate imitation of the desired person. The veil adheres tightly over the users' face or head where it projects the texture, pigmentation, contour lines, and some structural aspects of the target's face while altering every word the user speaks to sound like the mimicked target. The photostatic veil works best when it is used by a man or woman to imitate a person of the same gender and body type. While the veil can alter a person's appearance and voice so well that it can fool people who know them well, it still requires knowledge of the target's behavior and mannerisms or great skill at improvising to be an effective disguise. After Agent 33's Photostatic Veil was damaged and singed permanently onto her face, the veil's creator, DoctorSelwyn was kidnapped to force him to repair it. As part of his repairs, Selwyn upgraded the mask, adding a small processor chip as well as a special contact lens that projects a digital user interface and can scan visual targets. This allows the user to scan and mimic any facial image they see. However, using this method the photostatic veil program's memory can only store up to three facial scans at a time and cannot mimic the voice of the target.